Users seeking to access media may use a device, such as a set-top box (STB), to access features and content. The device may comprise various communication interfaces, such as a Wi-Fi interface or an Ethernet interface. The device may output content for display on a television or other display device.
Home automation systems may be used to control appliances or other devices, such as electronic devices, within a home. Home automation commands may be transmitted over a wired or wireless connection to home automation devices. A home automation protocol for transmitting the home automation commands may be configured to operate on a wireless interface, such as Wi-Fi.